Calm Before The Storm
by LukasKristopherDuke
Summary: Tonight On The Dukes : The Dukes suffer a terrible twist of fate when a hurricane hits Hazzard.
1. Calm Before The Storm

"Y'know there's an old country saying once in a Blue Moon Trouble Comes To You ".

" Now O'l Bo , Luke have been in trouble fore' but the trouble they is about to get they may not get out this time.

It all started on one of the hottest days in Hazzard it was so hot you could fry an egg in the middle of street.

Meanwhile O'l Bo , Luke was skinny dipping over at the Hazzard Pond they, was havin' themselves a good Ol' time.

" Lordy I tell you cousin this water sure feels good I was baking' like a fried egg sitting in the General". kidded Bo

" I know what you mean this is the hottest day Hazzard's ever seen sure hope it don't rain?". worried Luke

" Then all of sudden the sky started to turn really dark , ugly looking an the boys started to worry."

" Um.., Bo I ain't liking the looks of that cloud it looking really , really nasty". worried Luke

" Yeah I know what you mean cuz it's lookin' like it's fixing' to rain we best leave for this storm hits". thought Bo

Meanwhile back at the farm Jesse, Daisy was listening to the radio when a weather bulletin came on".

" A Twister was spotted in Atlanta , is heading towards Hazzard please take caution".

Daisy who was cooking a big pot of shrimp Gumbo started worrying like crazy for O'l Bo , Luke.

" Oh ..., Uncle Jesse I sure hope them boys make it back home fore' that storm hit's ". worried Daisy

" I wouldn't worry none honey but when the boys do get in they is gonna be hungry as bears". kidded Jesse

"Meanwhile the boys was drivin' along when all of sudden the wind started to pick up , then it started raining".

Then all of a sudden the twister picked up the General , started tossing it around like a little play toy".

" O'l Bo , Luke was feeling like a cowchip in a wind tunnel going 90 miles an hour ".

" Unfortunately the General ended up landing upside down on the bottom of HoundDog Lake .

" Look's like O'l Bo an Luke maybe sleeping with the fishes sure hope they can hang on till help arrives".

" Luckily for the boys their luck was fixing to change because Enos Strate just happened coming in from patrol.

When he spotted something floating in Hounddog lake so he figured he best pull on over an see what it is.

" Oh My Lord the General Lee's in the lake I best call an ambulance , wrecker for them boys". thought Enos

" So Enos hurried on back over to his patrol car he called Cooter , told him to bring his wrecker to hounddog lake.

Enos felt like he had been waiting forever when he finally saw Cooter's tow truck flying down the highway.

Cooter wasted no time in hooking the poor General Lee up to his tow truck slowly pulling it out of the lake.

When Cooter went to look inside the General Lee all that was in there was two toads , mud , Turtle.

" This ain't good Enos the General appears to be empty wonder were O'l Bo , Luke is ?". wondered Cooter

Meanwhile O'l Bo and Luke who both had floated down stream , was knocked out cold to boot.

' Then all of sudden O'l Bo started coming around he started coughing up half the water in hound dog lake".

" Oh..., (cough, cough, cough) lordy Luke I feel like I'm knocking on death's door how's about you cuz?". asked Bo

" Luke, you okay uh.. LUke you okay ?". asked Bo

But Unfortunately Bo's comment fell on deaf ears poor o'l Luke was knocked out cold , soaking wet ".

" Lu..ke Lu..ke yo..u okay Luke answer me .., are you okay ?". asked Bo

" Luke .., Luke .., please don't you dare die on me don't leave me please ?". Begged Bo

" Poor O'l Bo , Luke to think this whole mess got started just cause they was trying to cool off.


	2. Eye Of The Storm

Early the next morning when Jesse , Daisy woke up they was shocked to see that the barn was now a pile of wood.

And the pick-up was laying upside down , Daisy's Jeep was now layin' in a ditch along the road".

" Oh Uncle Jesse I'm so worried about them boys sure hope they made it through the storm okay". worried Daisy

" I know baby me too but my big toe has been hurting somethin' awful". confessed Jesse

" Dang if O'l Jesse didn't hit the nail on the head O'l Bo , Luke is sure in a mess this time friends ".

Meanwhile at hound dog lake Luke was still out cold , to make matters worse he ain't breathing.

So Bo placed two fingers along Luke's neck to check for a pulse for about 10 seconds but there weren't no pulse ".

So Bo placed the heel of his hand on the center of Luke's chest , then did 30 chest compressions.

" Then Bo took a break checked to see if Luke was breathing but he wasn't breathing yet so Bo continued.

" C'mon Luke ... breath ..., C'mon Luke breath come back to me please breath c'mon please come back ". begged Bo

" C'mon Luke breath ..., please breath .., c'mon Luke come back don't leave me ". begged Bo

" 2 hours later Bo took another break , he checked to see if Luke was breathing , he wasn't yet".

" Then all of sudden Luke started coughing so Bo turned him on his side so he wouldn't choke on the water".

" Now don't y'all start counting your chickens fore' they hatch O'l Luke ain't out of the woods yet ".

" Luke Luke .., c'mon cousin open your eyes please open those beautiful blue eyes of your's ". begged Bo

" Lukas now I'm giving you a fair warning cuz if you don't wake up soon I'm gonna sell the General ". kidded Bo

" O'l Luke still remained still as a stone which only made O'l Bo more frustrated than a wet hen ".

Meanwhile back in town Cooter was working on the General at his garage when Jesse's voice came over the CB ".

" Hey Uncle Jesse what can I do for ya ?". asked Cooter

" Cooter you ain't by chance seen anything of the boys have ya ?". asked Jesse

" No sir I ain't seen Bo or Luke all day you don't reckon they may have gotten hurt in the storm? asked Cooter

" Well thanks anyway coot talk to ya later ". said Bo

" Well Cooter ain't seen hide nor hair of the boys all day I've got bad feeling something happend". confessed Jesse

" Speaking of Bo , Luke O'l Bo was still trying to get Luke to wake up but Luke wasn't wakin at all".

" Luke please ..., please make some kind of sign that you can hear me ?". begged Bo

" Luke ..., Luke ,,,,. Lukas Kristopher Duke would you WAKE UP ! ". begged Bo

" Sadly O'l Bo's words fell on deaf ears Luke just layed there out colder than a dead salmon ".

" Bo didn't want to leave his almost lifeless cousin so he decided to the next best thing to wave someone down.

" Bo was standing at the edge of the road waving his arms like a crazy person hoping to flag anybody down ".

" After waving his arms for about 2 hours Bo was fixing on giving up when suddenly a car had stopped ".

" Well howdy Bo what you doing standing out in the middle of the road ? ". asked Doc. Appleby

" Oh Doc thank's for stopping Luke's been hurt awfully bad do you mind if I use your CB ?" asked Bo

" No don't mind at all Bo but can you try to keep it short I'm due over at Mrs. Hucklebee's place". said Doc. Appleby

" This is Bo Duke calling Tri county Hospital I need an ambulance over here at hound dog lake ". explained Bo

" After he made the call for the ambulance he gave Doc. Appleby back his CB then ran back over to Luke".

Then Doc. Appleby headed on down to miss Hucklebee's place on account of her cow was giving birth .

"2 hours later an ambulance from Tri-County Hospital arrived they wasted no time getting Luke onto the stretcher.

" Once they got Luke all strapped in they carried it on over to the ambulance , covered him with a blanket".

2 hours later the ambulance arrived at the hospital an they slowly unloaded Luke rushed him into the ER.

" O'l Bo had no choice but to sit , wait in the hospital waiting room , pray that Luke would be okay ".


	3. Hands To Heaven

As dawn broke over Hazzard the town square was still flooded , some people was still without power.

While over at the Dukefarm Jesse , Daisy still ain't had no idea that something terrible happend to the boys

Meanwhile back over at the hospital Bo was getting tired of sitting so he took to pacing .

Then the nurse at the front desk asked Bo if he wouldn't mind coming over to filling out some paperwork.

" Excuse me sir but could you please give us some information on the patient for our records". asked Nurse Dinah

" Okay let's start with the patients full name ". said Nurse Dinah

" Lukas Kristopher Duke but he prefers to be called " Luke" ". admitted Bo

" Date of Birth of the patient , place of his birth please". asked Nurse Dinah

" July 21, 1969 , Hazzard Georgia ". admitted Bo

" Well that is all we need for now if you'll have a seat the doctor will be out shortly ". explained Nurse Dinah

" So Bo went back an sat down on one of the leather sofa's , continued praying that Luke would be okay ".

Meanwhile back in the ER O'l Luke was laying out cold on the exam table covered with a blanket, his eyes closed.

The doctor called Luke 3 times but Luke still remained unresponsive , comatose ".

Before the doctor went to the waiting room he told his nurse to hook Luke up to life support.

Meanwhile back in the waiting room as the hours ticked by Bo was getting more , more worried .

" Hello I'm looking for the family of Luke Duke ?". replied Doc. Witherspoon

" I'm his cousin Bo Duke how's my cousin doing sir so I gotta know so's I can tell my uncle , cousin". asked Bo

" Well I"m sorry to tell ya this since Luke's brain was deprived of oxygen he's in a Coma". said Doc. Witherspoon

" What are the chances do you think that he'll wake up ? asked Bo

" Well it's hard to say considering his brain was deprived for so long possibly 30%". explained Doc. Witherspoon

" Bo figured that he'd go an call Uncle Jesse , Daisy on the nearest payphone an let them know Luke's condition".

" Once Bo reached the payphones he got out all the change he had into the phone, dialed the farm.

Meanwhile back over at the farm Jesse, Daisy was cleaning up the damage from the storm when the phone rang.

" Hello Duke farm this is Jesse Duke speaking uh.. who may I ask is callin' ?". asked Jesse

" uh Hey Uncle Jesse it's me Bo I"m callin' from Tri-County Hospital me , Luke got into an accident due to the storm".

"  
Oh no are you boys alright ?". asked Jesse worriedly

" I'm fine but the doctor said that Luke slipped into a Coma he doubt's Luke will wake up". Said Bo worriedly

" Listen Bo if I could be there I would but I am without a truck at the moment you just stay calm, try not to worry ".

" Okay I'll try , think good thoughts but for some reason I got me a feeling that Luke ain't never gonna wake up".

" Now Bo it ain't up to us if Luke lives or dies Luke's fate is now in God's Hands ". assured Jesse

After Jesse got done chatting with Bo he hung up the phone , an went back out to tell Daisy the news ".

Meanwhile outside Daisy was tryin' her best to silence that voice in her head by feedin' the chickens".

" Hey Uncle Jesse who was on the phone I sure hope it wasn't Rosco about some trumped-up charge of the boss

" No baby it ain't Rosco it was Bo it seems that the boys got into a car accident due to the storm". explained Jesse

" ! Oh No well are they alright? ...they ain't please tell me they ain't?". asked Daisy worriedly

" Well Bo is fine but Luke ... , well he um...,. well he ..., um ... , " he slipped into a Coma baby ". confessed Jesse

" Wh..wha" choked Daisy " No oh God No...," with those words she hugged into her uncle, sobbing into his overalls

" What'll we do ?". sobbed Daisy . " Luke our Luke "...

" He's a Duke he'll .. fight ",. said Jesse

" What if Luke never wakes up how will we go on .,... without him"? asked Daisy

" Well we just got to hope , pray that the good lord will let Luke stay with us ,.

"Meanwhile back at the hospital Bo was still sitting , praying that Luke will wake up from this deep sleep".

2 hours later a nurse came out into the waiting room an she told Bo that he can see Luke now but only for 1 hour.

" Sorry hospital rules we only allow 1 hour for a family member ".

So Bo followed the nurse down a long hallway till they reached the elevator's , she pushed the 4th floor button.

Once they reached the 4th floor Bo , nurse Jillian stopped by the sign in desk fore' going into the ICU ".

" Hey Martina Bo Duke is here to see his cousin Luke I'm just here to sign him in ".

So after Jill signed Bo in the glass door's opened an she warned Bo not to be spooked by the machines".

" Bo carefully picked up Luke's hand an he tried rubbing it hoping to get a response but there was none ".

" Luke I..., I'm so sorry cousin I really hope you can forgive me please ..., don't die ...". begged Bo

The only noise that met Bo's ears was the sound of the ventilator pump doing the breathing for his lifeless cousin".

" Luke please I am so sorry please don't go I love you Luke please don't go just open your eyes". begged Bo

" Oh Lordy Friends I got me a bad feelin' that Luke Duke is about to meet his maker fore' his time".


	4. The Storm Rages On

Most of the rainclouds left over from the storm was gone one dark cloud still hung over the Dukefarm.

Meanwhile outside Jesse was just getting done feedin' the chickens when thought to give Cooter a call.

Meanwhile Cooter was working still on the General Lee when he heard the phone ring.

" Howdy Uncle Jesse what can I do for ya ?". asked Cooter

" First of all you can stop calling me UNCLE JESSE I ain't your Uncle Jesse". shouted Jesse

" Sorry Uncle...I mean Mr. Duke what can I do for ya sir ?". asked Cooter

" Cooter I need you to bring your wrecker on over to the farm to get the pick-up out of the ditch ". asked Jesse

" Okay Mr. Duke I'll be there in two shakes of a lamb's tail on account of I don't have a watch". explained Cooter

2 hours later Cooter arrived an Jesse showed him where the pick-up was , Cooter pulled it out of the ditch.

" Thank ya Cooter now Daisy , Me can go see the boys I sure hope that Luke pulls this mess okay". worried Jesse

Meanwhile Daisy was just now hangin' some laundry up when Uncle Jesse if she wanted to see the boys".

" Sure I'd love to Uncle Jesse is the pick-up running good it ain't gonna break down on us is it ?". asked Daisy

So Jesse, Daisy hopped into the pick-up an headed on over to Tri- County Hospital to see the boys ".

Meanwhile O'l Bo was sitting in the out in the hallway while Luke's doctor examined him ".

" So he got out his penlight , lifted up Luke's eyelid he shined the light in hoping to get a response there was none.

" Then he checked out Luke's reflexes an they were a little sluggish then he wrote on Luke's chart".

While out in the hallway O'l Bo was trying to wait for his chance to see Luke again , pray that he was okay ".

" Excuse me miss I'm here to see Lukas Duke he was brought in yesterday ". explained Jesse

" Well sir if you will have a seat the doctor should be out to see you soon ". explained the nurse

Meanwhile O'l Bo was still sitting out in the hallway waiting for the doctor to come , tell him how Luke is ".

Bo saw Luke's doctor coming out he didn't look very happy he was wearing a frown ".

" Hey Doc so how's my cousin doing is Luke gonna wake up soon ?". asked Bo

" Well I wish I had better news for ya Bo but Luke ain't woken up yet , I don't know if he will". worried Doc.

" Doc you ain't sayin' that Luke is gonna be a vegetable are you ?". asked Bo worriedly

" No I ain't saying that but the sooner Luke wakes up the better ". admitted Doc. Witherspoon

" Maybe if I went in , talked to him some maybe he'll wake up then ?". asked Bo

" Well hearing is usually the last thing to go so feel free to talk to him ". explained Doc. Witherspoon

"So as Bo was fixin' on tryin' to get through to Luke ."Jesse, Daisy was still waiting for word on Luke's condition ".

Jesse , Daisy had been waiting for what felt like an eternity ". What in tarnation is going on ?!". fumed Jesse

having been told that the doctor would update him on Luke's condition shortly... and that was several hours before. ".

" Mr . Duke I'm Dr. Witherspoon your nephew's overseeing physician began the doctor.

" What took you so long ?". , what happening ?". asked Jesse

" Mr. Duke please sit ". asked the Doctor.

" To be honest due to the fact that your nephew Luke's brain was deprived of oxygen he slipped into a Coma".

" He will wake up won't he doc ?". asked Jesse

" um..., well so far he ain't shown no signs that he is coming out of Coma , I don't know if he will". explained Doc.

" You ain't saying that my boy is a vegetable are you doc ?". asked Jesse

" um No I ain't saying that sir but most comatose drowned patients stand a 30% chance waking up". explained Doc

" Can we see him now doc ?". asked Jesse

" Um well you could but um you'll have to wait a second his cousin is seeing him now ". explained Doc Witherspoon

Meanwhile Bo was inside Luke's hospital room pleadin, begging Luke to wake up so far it ain't working ".

" Luke please cousin I'm begging you please open your eyes , Luke please come back to me ". begged Bo

" The only sound that met Bo's ears was the gentle hiss of the ventilator".

"Seeing the tube snaking out of his cousin's mouth only drew more tears to the young man's eyes ".

" Now patience was never one of Bo's virtues so he was fast losing his patience ".

" Now Cousin I'm giving you a fair warning you wake up right now or I'm selling the General". warned Bo

Just like last time there was no response the only sound that met Bo's ears was the sound of the vintilator pump".

As the nurses was starting to make there evening rounds in the ICU they were happy to see them sleeping".

Then she came over to Luke's bed in the far corner of the room an she saw he still remained unconcious".

" I'm sorry Bo but your time is up honey you can see Luke tomorrow okay ?". asked Bambi

" He is gonna be okay ain't he I ... mean he ain't gonna become a vegetable is he ?". asked Bo

" It's hard to say with comatose patients I'm sure he'll wake up eventually I just don't know when".said Bambi

don't worry now honey it's all gonna be okay Luke'll pull through , wake up you'll see ". assured Daisy

" " Just when y'all thought things couldn't get any worse all the lights , the power went out in the hospital ".

" Well let's see here now O'l Luke is still outcold , now the Dukes is in the dark dang ain't nothin' ever goes right".


End file.
